


Hazbin Hotel x CWS: Electroswitch's Jailbreak

by Charliewritesliterature



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliewritesliterature/pseuds/Charliewritesliterature
Summary: When Electroswitch meets the electric/demon known as Electrovire, major dilemmas occur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DrFLUG fancomic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721999) by ZOMIBOM. 



Electroswitch was in a work-like room, having his head down, as if he was appeared to be sleeping. Then, he heard a loud sound that broke the silence and broke his sleep as well: the sound was an alarm clock. Electroswitch then slowly woke up, and he was feeling groggy as always. He then realized he had his head on his to-do list. "Well, there's always something to do on the to-do list, I might as well get started." Electroswitch said to himself.

"HELP PLEASE GIVE ME MERCY ELECTROVIRE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING FOR YOU TO NOT KILL ME!" A voice shouted, that voice echoed across the rooms. "What was that?!" Electroswitch thought to himself. He then grabbed his ray gun and sneakily went across the halls. Electrovire was then seen in the next room, appearing to have electricity glowing in his eyes. "PLEASE! I WON'T DO IT AGAI-" the demon, that appeared to be an axolotl demon, shouted to Electrovire before she was cut off. Then electricity then striked to the demon, making a large boom sound. That sound accompanied by the demon's shrieks was already a recipe for disaster for Electroswitch. "Oh fucking fok!" Electroswitch silently said, so that he wouldn't get noticed by Electrovire. 

Electrovire then walked out of the room, which sent chills down Electroswitch's back. Electroswitch then eerily walked down the hall, fearing for his life. He then bumped into something. It wasn't a wall. It was, much to Electroswitch's fear, Electrovire. "OH SHI-" Electroswitch shrieked before he was cut off by Electrovire grabbed him by the neck. Electroswitch then started squirming, hoping to get loose of Electrovire's grip but to no avail. Electroswitch then noticed one thing: electrovire's eyes glowing yellow and seeping electrocity from them, and it meant that he was gonna use them on Electroswitch. Electroswitch, with the zap ray in his hand, pointed it on Electrovire's cheek, and he fired his ray at Electrovire, while Electrovire was gonna use electricity on Electroswitch at the same time. The result of that was a loud boom, which sent Electroswitch flying to te wall, and Electrovire was in a bloody mangled mess. Electroswitch then slid to the floor, still dealing with the large impact.

A light was then shown. At first glance, Electroswitch thought it was Electrovire. However, it was the door creaking open.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fiasco, Electroswitch gets confronted.

"Electroswitch?" A mysterious voice said to Electroswitch. Electroswitch then slowly raised his head to see who it was. "Electroswitch? Can you hear me?" The voice said again. Electroswitch then suffered a blackout, as he went asleep.

After his blackout, a light was turned on. It wasn't more than 1 light, it was only one light. As soon as the light turned on, Electroswitch then woke up, as the light was really bright. "Huh?!" Electroswitch exclaimed as he jumped a bit. "So, I see that you were in the Electrovire's fiasco." The voice said. "I was." Electroswitch explained. "My name is Risa "Rae" Krystal, but you can call me Rae." Risa explained, as she introduced herself to Electroswitch. As Risa sat down near the light that was shining down to the table. As she did, more info was revealed about her. She was a kitsune demon with 2 eyes, she had 9 tails and she was wearing a detective's outfit. "Did you kill Electrovire?" Risa asked Electroswitch. "Yes. He murdered another demon who was seemingly an axolotl demon, and he was a room away from me." Electroswitch explained to Risa. "So, that was your intention, correct?" Risa sked to Electroswitch. "Yes, he couldve killed me when he grabbed me by my throat!" Electroswitch tried to explained to Risa. 

Risa then got out a plastic bag, similar to how a Ziplock bag was. Risa then placed it on the middle of the table. What was inside the bag was Electroswitch's ray, the one that he used to defend himself. "You used this ray to use to physically harm Electrovire, correct?" Risa asked Electroswitch once more. "Y-yes-" Electroswitch answered before he was cut off once more. "My thoughts exactly." Risa announced. "That's all I need to know." Risa told Electroswitch. "Th-there was no cameras when I did it, it can't be edited!" Electroswitch desparetly explained to Risa.

"We'll let that decide in the deciding room." Risa announced.

"D-deciding room? What's that?" Electroswitch asked Risa once more.

"you'll see." Risa told Electroswitch.


	3. Chapter 3: The decision made

When Electroswitch was in the seat near the judge in the Deciding room, chills was sent to his spine, similar to his Electrovire fiasco. 

Who was the judge? It was the mantis demon, Katie Killjoy. "So, Electroswitch, you were sent here by Risa because of you killing Electrovire." Katie said to Electroswitch. "I killed Electrovire because he tried to kill me by grabbing me by the throat-" Electroswitch explained to Katie before he was cut off. "Nobody wants to hear that, ALL I NEED TO KNOW IS THAT YOU KILLED A DEMON!" Katie Killjoy shouted, causing every demon in the deciding room to tense up a bit. "ELECTROVIRE TRIED TO KILL ME! IT'T NOT EDITED! YOU CAN'T TRUST THAT!" Electroswitch shouted to Katie. "I'd understand, but I'd too rich and snobby to give a fuck if it was edited or not. All I need to know is, you killed a demon." Katie announced to Electroswitch. 

"Now, you're getting sent to the Corporate jailplace." Katie told to Electroswitch.

"Oh boy." Electroswitch quietly thought to himself.


End file.
